


Save Me: Fluffy Oneshots.

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Aoba, Sickfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically going to be where I dump a bunch of fluffy oneshots based around/after the Save Me from the Memories story line. They will most likely only have minor references to that story and should be able to be read as stand alones, seeing as I haven't finished writing the original yet. Rating is subject to change and requests are more than welcome.</p><p>Ch 1: Aoba gets sick leaving dinner plans cancelled as Mink has to spend a week taking care of him. Mink grows restless and decides to go ahead with his plan in a less fancy and more spontaneous manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me: Fluffy Oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaktusen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaktusen/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets sick leaving dinner plans cancelled as Mink has to spend a week taking care of him. Mink grows restless and decides to go ahead with his plan in a less fancy and more spontaneous manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am just going to dedicate this to xxBakadesu because they were kind and requested more MinAo fluff. Sorry it took me a week to finish! I hope I didn't disappoint you!
> 
> On another note... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOBA! What better day to put this up than today, right? Right!
> 
> Enjoy!

Warmth. He needed warmth. A soft groan escaped his lips as he reached out a hand to the left side of the bed he was laying in, blindly searching for his personal heat source that usually resides there. A second groan, this one bordering on a whine as he realized he was alone. He sat up, slowly creaking his eyes open, squinting at the light filtering in through the blinds. Glancing at the clock on the table, he found it was nearing noon; a fact that clearly explained his missing bed mate.

He pouted to himself before standing from the bed and exiting the room, heading to the bathroom down the hallway. The door swung open right as he reached it, startling him a bit. He heard a deep chuckle and looked up sheepishly, his eyes meeting with the golden gaze of his boyfriend who had apparently just got done in the shower judging from the towel around his shoulders.

“You’re finally up, I see,” Mink leaned down to kiss his cheek bringing a dark blush to Aoba’s cheeks. “Feeling any better?”

Aoba nodded slightly. “I still feel stuffed up and I am really cold, but my head doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I’ll go make you some more soup,” after the words left his lips, Aoba received another quick kiss before the other headed to the kitchen, leaving the younger to continue on to the bathroom.

Once he relieved himself, he headed back to their bedroom, curling up under the covers to wait for his lover to return. The two have been together for nearly five years and living in their own hours for practically half that time. Five years have passed since he was returned home from being held prisoner by Virus and Trip. He honestly wishes he could say things have returned to how they used to be, but he would be lying if he did. His nightmares are less frequent and he has gotten comfortable with intimacy again at this point, but he still had nights where he would wake up in a cold sweat, throat hoarse from screaming as Mink held him close whispering reassuringly into his hair.

Mink was always there for him when he needed him most. He still felt bad for relying on him so much, but the man would always scold him if he tried to voice it. Things have certainly gotten better for him with the older in his life.

As it is right now, he has been sick with the flu for at least a week, forcing Mink to take off from work to take care of him. Many times, he has told him he would be fine alone while Mink went out, but the man refused to leave his side. He would give him medicine, make him food, help him bathe, and massage his back for him. He was touched Mink was willing to take the time to do all that for him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Mink came in with a tray of the soup he mentioned. He sat up to allow his boyfriend to sit next to him and took the tray, quietly thanking him before digging in. Mink stayed by his side, a hand placed on his back, seemingly deep in thought. Aoba found himself oddly curious as to what was on his mind, but thought against asking, knowing full and well he would be told if Mink wanted him to know. After a few moments longer, he finished eating and set the tray aside before turning himself on the bed so he could look at Mink properly.

His gaze was met by a tender smile, one the other reserved only for him in their moments alone. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment, his mind lost on how lucky he was to have this man in his life. A small hand reached up, fingers brushing through those silky locks no longer braided into dreads. They shared warm grins briefly before his mind settled back that far off expression he wore as he ate.

“Mink?” his voice sounded smaller than he’d have liked it to. “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

Mink chuckled, his large hand coming up to rest gently against Aoba’s cheek. “You, mostly.” He sighed, shifting his weight until they were both facing each other. “I had been planning this to go differently, but I grow impatient with waiting.”

Aoba tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Remember the dinner I planned to take you to that got cancelled because you fell ill?” his boyfriend said, his words bringing back memories his sick mind had pushed off to the side.

“Yeah,” he lowered his gaze to his lap. “I’m sorry. I know you were really looking forward to it.”

The taller leaned down enough to force Aoba’s eyes to lock with his once again. “It’s not your fault you got sick. I had been planning something special for that evening.” He held up a finger to silence Aoba’s attempt at responding. “It’s okay. I understand. I just wanted to ask you something very important. Give me one moment.”

Aoba watched as Mink stood from the bed and moved to his dresser. He rummaged through the top shelf for a moment before slipping something into his pocket and returning to his previous spot. He then took his hand, golden eyes staring deep into hazel ones. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before the taller finally opened his mouth to speak, his mind seemingly deciding on the right words to use.

“Aoba, you mean the world to me and I cannot imagine where I would be right now had I not been able to bring you home after everything you went through,” he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. This made Aoba smile a bit, knowing he was the only person who will ever see Mink this on edge. “I want to spend the rest of my journey with you.” He paused long enough to pull a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a small sapphire. “This isn’t nearly as romantic as I planned, but would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes!” Aoba nearly screamed as loudly as his sore throat would allow, his arms wrapping around Mink tightly. “Now I feel even worse for getting sick and ruining your dinner reservations!”

He felt Mink’s warm lips brush against his neck gently in response. “It doesn’t matter if the end result is the same.”

Aoba leaned up to bring their lips together passionately. This moment right here and now was well worth everything that happened to him seven years ago. It was well worth the rough patch five years back; all the nightmares, the lack of trust, the panic attacks. Now, he gets to begin the rest of his life by Mink’s side. Maybe, just maybe, he gets to have a happy ending after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out okay. Please feel free to send me story requests! They don't just have to be in this universe and I am willing to write virtually any dmmd pairing there is. I really want to write some RenAo, but have absolutely no ideas.
> 
> Thank you as always!


End file.
